


一些幻想

by Encore_chaud



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encore_chaud/pseuds/Encore_chaud
Summary: 雏妓 存档
Relationships: all焉 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	一些幻想

她是肉欲里开出的花朵，只是站在那里就散发着让人心驰神往的淫靡香气。

她被养在最声名远扬的销金窟里，花魁的女儿，年幼的雏妓。  
白嫩娇软的正在发育的躯体，有比女儿红还诱人的红唇，水波荡漾的双眼，她有天真的媚，有被男人浇灌的气息。  
她是矛盾的淫靡之作，用四周的低喘呻吟为她编网，又不让她触碰任何可能破坏她自身纯洁的危机。  
傍晚华灯初上的时候，花楼展现出她日间见不到的那一面，她从起初的好奇到现在的熟视无睹。有时她也会想，我以后会不会也会抹上艳丽的胭脂，裸露着白皙的肉体去曲意逢迎，含住辛辣的酒哺乳一样喂给身下的陌生男人，他是会摩挲着摸遍我的全身，还是直接扯掉摇摇欲坠的遮羞布，让我暴露出自己身上的每一个部位，再用手，也许是唇，盖上一晚上的印记。

之后呢，她红着脸不好意思地面对楼里的姐姐们，之后，之后还能怎么样？  
白天疲惫的妓女们笑作一团，或真心或假意的关切目光让她有一丝尴尬，  
之后你就知道了。  
她还是不懂，作为妓女，她的世界里还没有男人的存在。她其实什么也不知道。她也不想懂，她挥舞着手帕，轻灵娇俏的，像只鹿一样，跑了出去。  
我要去买胭脂了。  
年长的姐姐们看着她的背影，心里还是会默念一千遍，跑吧  
快跑。

她是最适合这里的，她的美不需要男人来开发，她骨子里就是淫荡的。她接受了太多，领会了太多，她用带着雾气的眸子看男人，她无师自通而且沾沾自喜。  
她藕段一样的双臂紧紧挽住你，在你耳边吐气如兰，  
你下次还会来吗？  
她以为她天真狡黠，实际上她诱惑又残忍。  
你带着你的一切向她献祭，她也可以心安理得地不屑一顾。她想要什么就应该得到什么。

漂亮娇气的雏妓，没有被开发就已经颠倒众生。  
拍卖她的初夜惊动了一座城，大家都想知道，谁会赢得她，这样的尤物珍宝。她穿着黄金钻石的衣服长大，也被青竹一般的渊博学者教化，最后她赤裸着全身，披着半透明的纱，接受在场人的惊艳和贪婪。  
她是能被握在手里瑟瑟发抖的鸽子，她看着你。  
这是你的雏妓，所有人的欲望。


End file.
